I Hear You
by FreezeThunder
Summary: "You feel unappreciated, don't you? I hear them every day. They only cared about you when you were "Little Miss Light Music Club". However...I see potential in you...Let's Talk" (Pre DR/SDR2)


**Okay, so I read this this really cool, sad, and interesting comic about how Ibuki might have gotten into Super Duper High School Despair, and I'm like "Oh my god...I have to write this!, IT'S SO GOOD!" So yeah, I'm not stealing the idea, more of putting it to...novelization...if you will.(Is that even a word? I don't know) So, I don't own the idea here or Dangan Ronpa/Super Dangan Ronpa 2 at all, blah blah blah...**

...She had special ears, with them she could never forget a voice, or what a person has said to her. Most people would consider this a gift...

...but to her, it was a curse...she could still remember the voices. The voices of her band members and "friends"...

_"We've HAD IT with your stubborness, Ibuki!"_

_"But...this isn't our music! This isn't what we-"_

_"THAT'S ENOUGH! This is our chance! Our chance to make it big! And we're taking it, with or without you!"_

She remembered those words well, as well as what she felt that day. She felt betrayed and broken on the inside, and above all furious. An inner rage and hatred had sparked up from her. They weren't her friends anymore, and with that she left them. She heard what they had to say. They wanted their chance, and so did she. She was going to get the chance, make her dream reality without them...like they said to her.

But life wasn't easy on her from there onward...she got her chance to be big. To play at a concert for people, yes. But their reactions we nothing like she had expected...

_"BOOOO! BOOOO!"_

_"I think my ear are bleeding!"_

_"BOOO! BOOOO!"_

_"What's this screamo crap!"_

_"BOOO! BOOO!"_

_"Get her off her stage!_

_"BOOOOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO!"_

...she still remembered hearing the audience. Their cries of pain and misery, and not of praise and cheers. She heard them...and was devastated. Her dream were crushed...after they left her...she had nothing anymore...and she still hears the wails, and the shattering of her heart like glass. She heard them...her dream is gone...

At school nothing changed, no good things or feelings for her there either. Even those voices she hears and remembers...

_"Do they seriously keep her around?"_

_"This isn't what I expect of a Super Duper High School Light Music Club Member"_

_"Does she even still quailfy?"_

_"All she plays now is that awful death metal"_

_"Maybe they should call her 'Super Duper High School Has-Been'"_

...the thought of those voices hurt. With her dream gone, her classmates didn't think any much of her anymore. She was the Super Duper High School Light Music Club Member, and now she doesn't even have that anymore. She heard them and understood, she wasn't belonged anywhere, not at school, at music clubs, nowhere...she heard them quite well.

Now she sits at the sidewalk, hearing the voices and sounds...she'll never forget thanks to her "curse". The thoughts of it all coming back her make her cry, she sits there now hearing her own whimpers with nothing and no one left...until she hears footsteps, and feels a tissue on come her way. Looking up she sees a girl holding up a tissue, the girl had big pig tails, a low skirt and dotted tie, black boots and shirt and bear clippings.

"I hear you" the girl begins "You feel unappreciated, don't you? I hear them every day. They only cared about you when you were "Little Miss Light Music Club". However...I see potential in you..." The girl reaches out her hand. She wonders for a minute, how someone actually feels the same as her. Left out, ruined, and felt...despair? This much of despair?...she did have no one though, no one who cared anymore, no one who would talk to her, no one left...but her right there...she grabbed her hand and stood up "Let's talk"

**I feel I didn't utilize this story's full potential or something. I really can't do it justice compared to the actual work and original piece. It's on tumblr, the artist is called: "I-cardenas-draws", look at the comic, NOW! It's amazing! But, I hoped you enjoyed this story nonetheless, and I'll get back to working on Despair College Life. Ciao!**


End file.
